Check-Up & Maintenance
by GeneralEtnaTanaka
Summary: Tumblr request: My character walking in on yours naked. Eren is undergoing a physical exam and equipment check when an unexpected visitor walks in on him.


"_O-Ow!_" Eren winced, followed by a quiet wheeze as the harness was tightened around him. It was that time of the month again where the scouts had to under-go a medical examination and check their equipment to make sure both were in top condition. Their main purpose were the scouts themselves, of course, seeing how their equipment could be easily replaced.

"**_Oh don't be such a big baby, Eren ~_**" clapping her hands together, Hanji practically beamed at the younger before leaning forward, adjusting her glasses to get a better look. "_**Did you get taller? Or maybe you got fatter?**_" Her lips pressed together, reaching out a hand to jab at his stomach, "**_If that's so, you're lucky ~ People would die to have enough food ti fill them up._**" Looking up, she took note of how uncomfortable he looked and rightened herself once more, rubbing at the back of her head.

"_**Sorry, seems like I got carried away again,**_" offering a sheepish laugh, she ordered him to turn around. "_**I think you just got taller. I wonder if it was naturally or is it because of your Titan abilities?**_"Scrubbing a hand over her chin, she canted her head to the side in a thoughtful manner. More likely than not, she was just getting too excited over things. It was hard not to when it came to Eren and she really wished he'd let her experiment on him more!

"_Maybe I just... Grew? Maybe it has nothing to do with my Titan abilities?_" Eren muttered with a nervous smile, shoulders hunching a bit as he leaned as far away as possible from her. At first her eccentric nature did not bother him as much, but he quickly understood why Levi and the others were always quick to leave when she became excited over any of her... Experiments. Taking his lower lip between his teeth and worrying down on the plump flesh, a sigh of relies escaped him when she calmed down somee.

"**_... Huh,_**" conceding defeat, the scientist smiled softly, head tilting to the side a bit, "_**..- perhaps you're right. How about you undress and I will return with the other things needed for this examination?**_" Without waiting for his response, she gathered some of the things she no longer needed, she practically skipped out of the room with a small hum in he throat.

Watching her go, Eren sighed, shoulders falling with relief. Wiping a hand across his brow, he allowed his gaze to flit toward the door before giving a shake of his head. That was a close call. The things Hanji gets excited over is ridiculous at times. Dismissing the thoughts right away, his hands moved over his form, releasing the harness and letting to clatter noisily to the ground.

His shirt soon followed, untucking it from the band of his pants. Slipping the cloth over his head, it, too, joined the black straps on the ground before he started to wriggle out of his breeches. Stepping out of them, he turned to the mirror, rubbing at the back of his neck a bit. Green eyes took a moment to admire his toned body, thinking about those days when he was nothing but a lanky boy.

So much has changed since then. Lids drooped to a half-mast, gaze dulling as he became lost in thought. The day he vowed to destroy and kill all Titans rang in his head, hands forming fists at his side. When the door opened, he was snapped out of his thoughts and he turned, expecting no one other than the scientist.

"_What now Han-Captain!_"

In his surprise, the boy stumbled back a bit, landing roughly on his rear. With a wince, he groaned, rubbing at the back of his head before he peered open an eye, "_L-Levi? Did you.. Need something?_" There wasn't no real explanation other than that for him to come here, right? After all, he was the one who put him under Hanji's charge during the examination.

The Captain stared down at the boy, otherwise indifferent to his current situation. Seeing him naked was not much of a big deal, not to him, anyway. He'd like to think that Eren was mature enough to not let these little things bother him, but as it turned out, he was wrong. Of course, he didn't take into consideration the fact that he had taken him by surprise, simply because Levi really could not be bothered to care. Lips formed a tight line, gaze flitting about for a moment. "**Where is she?**"

"_Excuse me, sir?_"

Eren flinched back when his cold gaze cut back to him, their eyes locking. Only then did he really notice the irritation and he realized that the Captain was not in a good mood-not at all. And that worried him. Shifting, he slowly picked himself off of the floor, dusting himself off even though-what with the way the other kept the castle grounds-there wasn't much to dust to begin with. "_If you mean Hanji, she said that she would be back shortly,_" managing to speak around the lump in his throat, the brunette stood there, trying not to seem as awkward as he had felt.

"**Hn -**" eyes fluttering, followed by a sigh, Levi glowered once more. "**Tell her to report to me as soon as she's finished...,**" his eyes raked over his bare form for a moment, though his expression remained unreadable, "**... with you.**" And with that, he just as casually left the room, the door clicking close behind him.

"_**Oh man, I've so had it with today**_," Eren muttered to himself, head bowing forward in seeming defeat. Minutes later, the door suddenly burst open, Hanji excitedly striding in with her arms thrown in the air, "_**My bad, Eren! Turns out I grabbed Levi's harness by accident, not yours! You didn't grow much.. At all.. Hey, Eren?**_" Brows pinched together, she took in his expression of disdain.

"_**Is something wrong?**_"


End file.
